Jackbuscus 'I regret nothing'
by MuffinHelena
Summary: Two youtube friends are starting to have feelings for each other. Jack and Toby realise that they begin to have feelings for each other, "more than friends" feels. Yaoi fanfic about Jacksfilms and Tubuscus. Rated M for future smut. Long fanfic, starting of slowly. I'm sorry for sometimes terrible grammar or spelling. I'm dutch and have Dyslexia.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackbuscus Fanfic**

"**I regret nothing."**

**Hi Guys!**

**So a few weeks ago something amazing happened to me: I discovered the youtuber Jacksfilms, thanks to my friend BlazeRiddle. **

**While I was watching almost every video of him, I found a video with the name Tobjackscus. **

**And thus I proudly present my newest OTP:**

**Jackbuscus**

**Now Jack has let his watchers (his Biches) known that he thought we were discusting for even thinking about Jackbuscus. I have to say one thing about that: "I regret nothing."**

**I'm sorry for my bad grammar and maybe even bad spelling. I'm dutch + I have dyslexia. I want to take this Fanfic really slow, starting from the beginning where they started to feel something for each other. Please, kick my butt if I don't finish this.**

_**Jack, still, please don't hate me. I'm a loyal bich and you and Toby just look so great together! Greetz AliceFirestone.**_

**Rating: M for future scenes, yaoi, boyxboy, soft smut.**

Jack signed and put his phone down agian. Over the past half hour he has been looking at the screen every three minutes. His impatience rose with every minute that his friend Toby Turner didn't called him. They where supposed to shoot a new "Your Grammar Sucks" video with him, but he was more than an half hour to late. These kind of things happened all the time with Toby, than he forgot his cellphone on the table or his keys where missing or he forgot to feed his dog Gryphon or... Jack could think of a thousand other examples.

Jack was tired of all the useless waiting and decided to do something productive while he was waiting for Toby, so he went to the kitchen and started to make preparations for diner. He did simple little things like doing the dishes from yesterday and this morning, peeling and cutting the potatoes, washing and cutting the lettuce. He wasn't really a kitchen princess, but he'd loved to make salad, because it always tasted so fresh and good. He could eat it every day if he wanted to, but he was most of the time to lazy to make it.

While he was busy cooking and cutting the lettuce, he hummed a little version of "Scarlet Johansson", untill he heard his bell ring. He went to the door and opened only to see Toby standing lazily at the door post with an adorable smile on his face.

_"Adorable? Where did that came from, come on Jack, he's one off your best buddies! Keep focused."_

"Hey man, sorry I'm a little late, I lost my wallet and I couldn't find it anywhere. Gryphon stole it and kept it as an treasure in his basket." Toby smiled apologizing and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Jack tried to look angry, but he couldn't manage to keep up an angry face so he laughed after a misserable attempt to look disapointed and angry.

"Just shut your nugget mouth and come in already." Jack said and made a gesture that Toby could come in. After Toby went inside the house, Jack closed the door and went back to the kitchen to turn the potatoes on a lower fire. As soon as Toby hung up his jacket he followed Jack into the kitching, leaning on the kitching table so he could look as Jack went back to cutting the lettuce agian.

"Watcha makin' there, biscuit?" Toby asked out of curiousity, smiling as Jack turned around.

"Well, since you where so late to do the "Your Grammar Sucks" video, I started cooking for us. We're gonna eat potatoes with salad and chicken wings. But I still have to order tho—FUCKEING BICHES!" He wasn't paying much attention to the lettuce while cutting them, so he cut his finger. Now his finger starting to bleed heavily.

Toby got immediatly in action, grabbing some paper towels to stop the bleeding. Jack started to see a little pale and he felt lightheaded. Toby noticed it and started to worry about Jack. "Hey, you ok, buddy? Let's sit down for a little bit." He moved Jack towards the living room and he put Jack down on the couch. "Need some water? Maybe some pain-killers?" Toby asked.

Jack nodded weakly and Toby went back to the kitchen agian to grab a glass of water and search for some pain-killers. As soon as he found them, he headed back to Jack to give him the glass of water and the pain-killers. Jack tankfully took two sips of water, before putting the pain-killers in his mouth and swallowed them with another amount of water.

"Thank you, Toby. I can't stand blood. It makes me feel light in the head and a little nauseous. The cut is not very deep, but it kinda burns. Thanks for the pills by the way." Jack smiled soft and blushed slightly when he had to admit his fear of blood.

Toby simply smiled and waved it away. "No problem, everyone has it's fears. Let me get the bandages so we can wrap that little cut up." He stood up agian and walked back to the kitchen to get the first aid box. Once he got back with the box in his hands he sat down next to Jack and began to remove the paper towels. "Don't look, it still may seem bloody, look at my face instead." Toby smiled and took Jacks hand in his so he could unwrap the last paper towels from his hand.

Jack kept looking at Toby's face, while he cleaned his cut and put bandaged over it. Jack noticed how good-looking Toby actually was when he was kinda serious. His eyebrows frowned a little as he focussed on the wound and he put the tip of his tongue slightly out of his mouth. He noticed his curly brown hair and his sideburns that stood him way better than Jack. The sideburns where like a part of Toby self, there was no Toby if he didn't had his sideburns. He also noticed that Toby's ears looked a little like elf ears, just slightly, like round, perfect, cute elf ears. Once he was finished, Toby looked up to meet his hazel green eyes with the grey/blue of Jack.

"I-I'm finished, you can look normaly agian." Toby said hoarsely, but neither of them looked away. They both sat there, unmoveable, staring at each other. They didn't noticed that Toby was still holding Jacks hand, untill finally Jack looked away and coughed awkwardly. Toby inhaled fast and let go of Jacks hand and stood up.

"Maybe we should start filming that "Your Grammar Sucks" video before it gets to dark." Jack nodded and started to clean up the mess fast, while Toby prepared the set. Jack put the first aid box on it's place and cleaned the knife, before heading over to Toby, who was already busy with testing the camera.

After a few hours of filming they where tired and hungry. They laughed hard about the grammar mistakes who turned a serious comment into something hylarious. They both had made lots of mistakes, but that was even more hylarious.

"Come on." Jack suggested. "Let's order some chicken wings so we can start eating." Toby laughed and nodded. "Chicken? I could eat a whole zebra if I wanted to! Man, laughing makes you hungry."

"Well, we definatly can't eat the lettuce anymore, it was all covered in blood spatter. So, unless you turn out to be some kind of weird vampire, we have to order some sallad with the chicken wings." Jack joked.

"Well, my dearest Jack, I'm happy to inform you that I'm not a vampire, nor any creature that drinks or likes blood." Said Toby, while he miserably failed at an attempt to act like one of Jacks characters he used with "Your Grammar Sucks". He called it the "sophisticated man" and he would act like a very fancy man, drinking a glass of alcohol.

"God. Please, Toby, just... Don't do that ever agian." Jack grinned and chuckled at Toby's failing attempt to be funny.

Jack called the local snackbar and ordered the chickenwings and some salad. To kill the time, untill the order was delivered, Jack and Toby decided to play some games. "Catch." Jack ordered, while trowing a controler in Toby's way. Toby caught it and jumped down on the couch. "So, which game are we playing, Jack? Ah, it doesn't matter anyway, I'll probably beat you in any kind of game." Toby smiled challenging at him.

"Is that a challenge, my friend?" Jack did his creeper face. "That's right, Jack, that's indeed a challenge." Toby smirked and petted on the couch. "Well, well, in that case, we're going to play Left for Death Two and I'm gonna beat your ass. How about that, mister "I can beat you."?" Toby laughed at Jack. "Yeah, sure, I'm a pro in that game."

They started to play and once they got into it, they started to play a little mean. Like suddenly hitting each other controler out of their hands or shooting each other in the back, while they actually where a team together.

"You gonna lose, Jack Douglass." Toby yelled in his gaming voice and started to block Jacks sight by leaning over him so he almost touched Jacks lap.

"Hey! Get outta my sight! Dutch bag!" Jack screamed, while quoting a bad grammar comment he used in his sketch video of YGS.

Suddenly Toby got out of balance and landed with his head on Jacks lap. Jack gasped in surprice and blushed heavily. "T-Toby!" He shouted. Toby blushed to and was completely speachless. "I-I-I... I didn't ment to..." He got up quickly and hid his face by looking to his right, so Jack couldn't see it. "I lost my balance and..." He got interrupted by the bell.

_"Saved by the bell, thank goodness."_ He thought.

Jack got up and opened the door to see the delivery guy from the snackbar with their order. "That'll be 7,50 dollar, please." The man said with a poker face. Jack grabbed his wallet from his backpocket and only found a bill of 5 dollar. "Do you have 2,50 in your wallet, Toby? I don't have anough cash." Toby got up and walked to his jacket to pull out his wallet. "Yea, sure, here." He walked over to the door and gave the delivery guy the extra 2,50 dollar, standing very close to Jack, with his chest turned towards him. Jack blushed slightly as he saw Toby's chest through his Tobuscus shirt.

"T-Thanks for the chicken." Jack said to the delivery guy. The guy nodded and walked back to his scooter. Toby closet the door with the order in his hand. "You ok, Jack? You seem a little hot, do I need to put a window open?" Toby didn't noticed how wrong that sounded untill he saw Jack blink a few times with his eyes and become even redder. Jack hated to admit it, but he liked it that Toby called him "hot", but ofcourse he would never say that out loud. "N-Not in that way ofcourse, I mean, I just looked like you were very hot. Eeeh! I mean, ugh... Never mind, l-let's just start eat, ok? I'm almost starving." Toby had a slight blush on his face while he walked back to the living room. Jack, who felt like he was paralyzed, followed him to the kitchen.

While Jack laid the table, Toby got the potatoes of the stove, poured them out and put them on the table. They ate in silence, but both where completely fine with that. It wasn't an awkward silence at all and they both enjoyed their food a lot.

"Hey, Jack, can I sleep over tonight? We have tons off editing to do and it's already late, so it's gonna be a late day today and I still need to edit my own vlog videos and game videos. I took them with me. " Toby caughed a little while he said that, not sure if he asked to much of his friend.

"Yea, sure, fine man. Other wise it's way too dangereus out there so late." Jack said, making a gesture showing it was fine. Toby rolled with his eyes. "Come on, Jack, I can take care of myself, you know." Jack smiled kind. "I know, but I still don't like the idea of you alone in the dark, driving your car. The streets aren't save around night, you know? All those gangs aroung this area. No way I would let you go tonight on your own so late." Jacks face was serious, there was no way he let Toby go out so late.

"D-Do you mind if I used your shower?" Toby asked a little embarrassed. "Sure, go ahead, do you need an extra T-shirt or something?" Jack asked.

Toby shook his head. "No, I'm fine, it's kinda rude to ask, but d-do you have an extra pair of boxers?" The blush on Toby's face spread more across his face. Jack blinked a few times in confusion and embarrasment. "Yea, that's fine, I'll get them. The bathroom is through the hall there and then the second door right." Toby nodded and went off to the bathroom and Jack went to his bedroom.

i"I can't believe he asked such embarrassing thing, but than agian, he didn't planned on staying over and he really helped me with my video. I think I owe him at least this much."/i Jack thought while searching through the drawer off his underwear for an old boxershort. Once he found a decent old pair that he didn't wear anymore, he went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Toby? I have boxers for you." Jack said through the door. "Thank you, you saved my live, can you leave them for the door?" He heard on the other side of the door. "Sure, take your time, I'll be editing in my office." Jack said. "Office? Who are you? Some kind of fancy accountant?" He heard Toby mocking him. "Just shut up and shower already, ok?" Jack laughed. "Or else you can say goodbye to your money." He heard Toby's laughter through the wall, before he headed off to his "office" and started making a video out off the footages they shot today.

**PART ONE IS FINISHED! This actually took me the whole evening, but "I regret nothing." -.o Part two will come soon, I promise. I'd like some reviews, I personally think it's too extensive and a little boring to read. But actually this came just up in my head, out of nowhere... Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, another chapter today. I'm starting to think about making a one-shot for Pewdiecry or Ianthony or something. Just for fun. Let me know if you'd like that. I had a lots of good reactions and such things and I like doing this so maybe I'll start making more fanfics. So here is chapter 2 of this jackbuscus fanfic: "I regret nothing."**

Jack pinched his nosebirdge in frustration as the footages didn't wanted to work like he wanted them to. He was already a half hour busy with editing the "Your Grammar Sucks" video he and his friend Toby shot that day. Toby decided to stay over since it was to late to go back to home, which Jack totally agreed with. After some diner and some very embarassing moments, Toby asked if he could use Jack's shower. He said it was fine and started to edit the videos already, he knew Toby would come in later to help him finish the editing.

Untill Toby returned from his shower, Jack was really busy and concentrated hard on his work. He had put his glasses on, since he started to get a headacke from staring into the monitor all the time. When Toby opened the bathroom door, he didn't even noticed it, he just continued his work.

"Yo, Jack, thanks for letting me use the shower, I felt really dirty." Toby said, while comming into his office, shirtless. Jack turned around in his chair to look at Toby and blushed a bit when he saw him shirtless standing in the door, with a towel on his head, to rub his hair dry. Jack never really realised it, but Toby was actually quite muscular and he that he had short, light chest hair.

Toby noticed Jack staring and trew the towel into his face and laughed at Jacks face when it hit the towel. "Jerk! Come here, your hair is still wet and I don't want the carpet to be all moist and dirty." Jack laughed and made a gesture that he had to come to him. Toby walked over to Jack with a questioning look on his face. Jack pushed Toby down on his knees so he could put the towel over Toby's head. He started to dry his hair softly. "I could've done that myself you know?" Toby pouted as he put his gryphon voice on. Jack laughed and smiled. "I used to do this for my little niece when she came over. I guess I just missed doing it. You don't mind it, do you?" Toby shook his head and leaned into the feeling of Jack's hands rubbing through his hair with the towel.

When Jack thought he was clear, he putted the towel on Toby's shoulders and went with his hand through his hair, checking if it was really dry, but he didn't pull back. He just looked at Toby from above, his mouth suddenly dry. He looked so beautifull from above.

Jack pulled back fast, once he heard his skype giving a incomming call from his friend Darren. He quickly turned back in his chair to the computer and answered the call. "Yoo, Darren." His voice cracked a little, but he caughed a little so his voice was strong agian. _'Hey man, how are you doing?' _He heard from the other side of the computer. "Fine, bro, I just filmed another Your Grammar Sucks today with Toby and he decided to sleep over." Jack smiled in the camera. Toby came into the sight of the camera and smiled at Darren, who smiled and waved at him. "Hello Darren, long time no see, even though it's through the computer." Toby said an pulled one eyebrow up so he looked sexy. Darren laughed at his bizarre actions and said: _'Yes, indeed, long time no see. And no, Toby you're not smexy.'_ Toby smirked and did some other weird pose which he thought looked sexy. "You sure, Darren? I can see you getting hungry for some Tobuscus." Darren facepalmed and rolled his eyes. _'Jack, why am I even talking to him and what is he doing there _shirtless_?' _Darren asked while laughing at the stupid Toby. Jack laughed to and shrugged his shoulders. "He's a moron that like to do weird stuff in front of a camera and actually gets viewers with his stupidness." Toby elbowed Jack softly in his side after he said that. "Jupp, and that's exacly what he stole from he in a pointless attempt to be funny." He said in his fast filming voice. They joked a little with the three of them, untill Jack decided it was really time they continued editing the footages and hung up. In the meanwhile Toby had his green Tobuscus shirt already on and went to the second computer in the "office" and turned it on.

"How far did you get with those footages?" Toby asked Jack, who was busy agian with editing. "Not very far, actually, they won't work the way I want them to and it's driving me crazy." Jack said a little bit irritated. Toby shoved his chair to Jacks computer and sat down next to him. "Tell me, nugget, what is your problem?" Toby asked, while he ruffled Jacks hair. Jack blushed, pushed his glasses on his nose agian and told him his problem with the editing. Toby helped him through the first part of his problem, so it was easier for Jack to do the rest. When he was done helping Jack, Toby went back to his own computer and edited his own videos. That was pretty easy, he only had to cut the first three seconds of his vlog and the last three seconds, and for his gaming channel he just had to put his "subscribe jingle" on the end and a footage from Pryphon with the text: Click here or he'll pee on you with a link to his Vlog-channel, and some dupstep ass background-song. He had thoose files standart on his USB-stick he always had with him and he also brought the videos he shot that morning before he went to Jack placed on that USB-stick.

Once Toby was done with his work and he started to upload his videos one for one on his two channels, he went over to Jack agian to help him finish the last few touches for his video and then they uploaded it on youtube.

While the two computers where busy with uploading, Jack decided to follow Toby's example to take a shower and started to gather clothes. "I am going to shower a bit, you can watch tv or something in the meanwhile, untill I'm back, OK?" Jack asked, smiling. Toby nodded as Jack went to the shower and Toby went to the living room to watch tv.

Jack closed the door behind him and started to undress himself and trew his clothes in his laundry basket. He walked to his shower and turned it on, after it was the right temperature, he went under it and started to shower himself. The hot water felt good on his skin so he closet his eyes and started to relax while the hot shower water ran down his body and didn't leave one place untouched. He started to wash himself with his favourite douche gel so he smelled great. Jack realised he did his best to look and smell great so Toby would notice him and blushed a little. _"Why would I do that? I mean, he's just a friend comming over, right? We're just friends, why should I try my best to look great?" _He asked himself. Jack nodded, yea, they were definatly just friends, nothing else was going on between them... Right?

Jack grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started to wash his hair fast, while his thoughts went agian towards Toby, wondering what he was doing now. He could imagine them both sitting on the couch, Toby's arm around Jack while they watched the commedian Jeff Dunham preform some show with his puppet "Achmed the Death terrorist". Jack gasped at the realision of what he just imagined. _"I'm _not_ gay, dammit! Why did I imagine that! No! That's now how I think about Toby, dammit!" _He thought fast, but while he thought that, his heart still bounced from the thought of sitting close and cozy with Toby on the couch, watching tv.

Jack went out the shower fast, relaxing made him appearantly hallucinate and thinking stupid things which where not even his own thoughts. He dried himself with a towel and putted the clothes on he brought with him. It was his favourite pair of jeans and his own shirt with his Jackfilms logo on it.

With a towel on his head, just like Toby came back from the shower, he walked into the livingroom, seeing Toby sitting like a little child on his knees for the television. Jack saw a few vlogs from their colleage Olga Kay when Toby and she were still dating, where he also did that. Jack thought it was cute and he didn't know anyone else besides Toby who did that.

"Won't you rather sit on the couch? It may be cold on the floor." Jack said to Toby as soon as Toby looked up. Toby smiled half and shook his head. "Nah, I always watch tv like this, I like it, sitting like this. Won't you join me?" Toby patted on the floor besides him. Jack nodded. "But first, I need a beer. Do you want one to?" he asked him. Toby nodded his thanks and Jack went towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out two cans of beers, than he walked back to Toby and sat down next to him, leaning his back on the coffetable. "Here, let us drink." Jack said, while giving the beer can to Toby. He took the beer can gratefully from Jack and opened it. "Yes, I bring a toast out on our channels." Toby winked and raised his can, while Jack bumped his to Toby's. "To our channels."

They watched tv untill they both got tired and decided to go to bed. Since Jack didn't got many sleep-overs, he had bought a house with only one bedroom, so Toby and Jack were forced to sleep on the same room and Jack refused to let Toby sleep on the couch. "I still have an extra mattress, don't worry about it, Toby, it's nothing, really. I can make up the mattress in no time." Jack said. "Nah, it's cool, man, I can sleep on the couch too." Toby made a gesture showing it was no big deal. Jack's protective side took over and shook his head.

"No way I'm going to let you sleep uncomfortably on the couch while I have a mattress ready to use." Jack won the discussion agian, just like earlier this day and went to his bedroom to make the bed ready for Toby. Toby, instead, went to the "office" to check on the uploading vids. Once Jack finished making the bed, he went to Toby, to check what he was doing. "Are they ready yet?" Jack asked once he go into the room. Toby nodded and motioned that he had to come look. Jack went over to fill in the last things like the title and the discription, Toby did the same and they both finished their uploads. Once they where online they shut down the computers and Jack turned off the lights in the house.

"Let's get to bed, I'm so fucking tired right now." Jack yawned when he said that, which made Toby also yawn. Once they both lied in their beds, Jack turned off the lights with a switch he had mounted next to his bed so he didn't had to get up to turn the lights off.

"Jack?" Toby asked. Jack made a noise showing he was listening. "Do you miss Kristen?" He said bluntly. Jack stiffened in suspision. "Why do you ask that?" Jack asked back. Toby shrugged. "Just asking." Jack was silent for a little while. "I miss her sometimes, I guess, but she comes over sometimes, I mean, we're still friends. Why? Do you miss Olga?" Jack remembered the time when Toby and Olga where dating and he remembered that he didn't like it at all. Toby was also silent for a little time. "I guess so, but we're both so busy, I still love her though, but I think my love starts fading a little. Is that possible?" Toby whispered now. "I don't know man, maybe, I guess. I mean, I also don't really have fealings for Kristen anymore." Toby sighed. "Yea, I guess so. Forget what I said, let's just sleep. I'm really, really tired now." Jack nodded. "Yea, me to. Goodnight, Toby."

"Night, Jack."

An half hour later, Toby still couldn't sleep very well. He couldn't stop thinking about what Jack said. About love fading away. He always thought that love didn't fade away, but that it just got replaced by a new feeling of love. Maybe he found new love already but he didn't knew about it yet. Toby moved his head sideways to look at Jack who was already sleeping. He could hear his soft breathing through his mouth. His face was peacefull, his eyebrow relaxed and his face looked completely carefree. Jack layed on his front, and his left hand hung over the side of his bed. When Toby was absolutely sure that Jack slept deeply, he got up and sat on his knees next to Jack's bed.

Toby slowly stroked his hand through Jacks hair, feeling that it was still a little bit wet and moist. He laid his own arm on the bed and laid his head on his arm, so he could look at the sleeping Jack. Toby had to be honest, he wish he had Jacks life. Toby had so much responsebility with all his channels. He had to upload at least one vlog every day and around three till five videos for his gaming channel. And at the same time he couldn't forget his first channel Tobuscus and he had the responsebility for his dog Gryphon. Jack didn't have to make all those vids, he had a few vids every week and had to make sure he made a few vlogs, when he felt like to. But Toby had to do that every week and also had to shoot episodes for Cartoon Network. And than he still had requests and events like comic con and E3. He sighed shakily. Jacks life was so much easier, if he could trade, he would.

Not sure what he should do next, he leaned into Jack and kissed him soft on his forehead, plessing him that he wouldn't get all the responsibility that Toby had. After another long sigh, he got up from his spot and walked back to his mattress. He turned around a few times more, untill he fell asleep fifteen minutes later.

**I'm done with chapter 2. In my opinion it came faster than I expected it to be. Did you like it? Please review! I couldn't really come up with an story plot, so I just tried to make it extra detailed. I hope you all liked it and chapter 3 will be on it's way soon. **

**Also, did you like the fluffiness? You liked it, didn't you? I know you did ^^**

**Greetz, AliceFirestone/MuffinHelena.**


End file.
